gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell-O
Hell-O is the fourteenth episode of Glee's first season and the fourteenth episode overall. It premiered on April 13, 2010, after a four-month hiatus. Fresh off their monumental win at Sectionals, New Directions is on top of the world. With an extra spring in their step, they get to work on new numbers for Regionals. But when Rachel and Finn's budding romance hits a bump in the road after she becomes involved with a competitor, Jesse St. James (special guest star Jonathon Groff), it threatens to derail the entire club. Mr. Schuester pays a visit to Shelby Corcoran (guest star Idina Menzel), coach of Vocal Adrenaline, to confirm Jesse's motives. Meanwhile, Will is newly single, but is he ready to take his relationship with Emma to the next level? And to top it all off, Sue Sylvester returns from her condo in Boca with a renewed focus on destroying Will and disbanding the glee club. The episode was directed by Brad Falchuk and written by Ian Brennan. Plot Following the suspension from her position at William McKinley High School, as seen in Sectionals, Sue blackmails Principal Figgins, slipping him a date rape drug and taking an incriminating photograph of them in a compromising position. He allows her to return to work at McKinley, where she immediately returns to plotting to bring down the glee club. Will helps Finn with his Hello-assignment by singing Hello, I Love You. Finn and Rachel are now dating, although Finn is still not over his ex-girlfriend, Quinn, who is now with the father of her child, Puck. Sue enlists cheerleaders Santana and Brittany to seduce Finn. He breaks up with Rachel and goes on a date with both Brittany and Santana but comes to the realization that he does want to be with Rachel. When Rachel found out that Finn was dating Brittany and Santana she sang a rendition of Gives You Hell. In the interim, Rachel meets Jesse St. James, the lead singer of New Directions' rival glee club Vocal Adrenaline, at a local music library. The two perform an impromptu duet of Lionel Richie's Hello, and Rachel becomes enamored with him. Eventually, the New Directions members learn about the blossoming relationship and conclude that Jesse is using Rachel, and they threaten to expel her from the club unless she breaks up with him. Rachel asks Jesse to keep their relationship a secret and turns Finn down when he asks her to get back together with him. Will and Emma begin dating. Emma suffers from mysophobia and is uncomfortable kissing Will. She admits that she is still a virgin, and requests that they take their relationship slowly. While dancing, Will sings Neil Diamond's Hello Again to her. When Emma is preparing dinner for Will several nights later, Terri arrives at the apartment and tells Emma that she and Will danced to Hello Again ''at their prom in 1993. This distresses Emma and makes her OCD act up a little. On a visit to Carmel High,Will walked in on Vocal adrenaline performing ''Highway to Hell. Will meets Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline She and Will end up at his apartment making out, but Will is unable to continue and tells her about his relationship problems. Shelby suggests that as Will had been with Terri since he was 15 and has immediately moved on to a new relationship, he ought to take some time out for himself. When Emma later confronts Will with a copy of his high school yearbook, confirming that Hello Again was his and Terri's song, he is apologetic. He and Emma decide to put their relationship on hold in order to deal with their separate issues. The episode ends with New Directions performing Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles, with Emma watching, and a depressed Rachel leaves after the performance. Songs *'‡' denotes that the song was cut from the episode entirely Unreleased Songs *'Hello Again' by Neil Diamond sung by Will Schuester. Background Songs *'Don't Rain on My Parade' from Funny Girl. Background music when Rachel is walking confidently down the school's hallway before being slushied. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *James Earl III as Azimio Adams *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Sandy *Ayla Rose Barreau as Dottie Westerton *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Hayley Holmes as Liz Schneider Trivia *This episode marks the first official appearance of Jesse St. James. This is a plot-hole, because Vocal Adrenaline had first appeared in Pilot and he is said to have been its top performer for several years. *Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff had worked together before on Spring Awakening prior to Glee. *The pinky holding that Brittany and Santana do was actually taken from Naya Rivera and Heather Morris who added it in themselves. Ryan liked it, so he kept it in. *Heather Morris said at Paleyfest 2010 that one of her favorite lines was, "There was a mouse in mine," because it was so unexpected. *As of this episode, the recap section starts saying "here's what you missed on Glee" instead of "here's what happened last week". *This episode contains one of Brittany's most famous lines: "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" *This episode marks the last time until The Purple Piano Project (31 episodes later) that all credited cast members appear. *It is never explained how Emma got her job back after resigning in the previous episode. *All the songs sung in this episode have the syllable hell in their titles. *On August 3, 2012 Ryan Murphy released the 'Hello 12 scene' that got cut on his twitter. *In the library, just before Rachel picks up "Hello" by Lionel Ritchie, she looks over the sheet music for "Hello Again" from "The Jazz Singer," which is featured later in the episode. *Before the performance of Hello, I Love You, Will tells Finn that he is like Jagger (Mick) and Morrison (Jim). Will's actual last name happens to be Morrison, and you can actually see the actor smirking real fast when he says the name. *Emma mentions Britney Spears and Lindsay Lohan, both of whom would appear on the series later. *When Rachel goes to the library to find a song, you can hear someone playing Tiny Towers in the background. Errors *Lauren Zizes tells Rachel that in freshman year she fell for a boy on the opposing wrestling team. However, in an earlier episode, Burt Hummel already stated that a girl had'' just'' joined the team. This may just be a clerical error, as Lauren is also presumed to be a senior by Season 4, but because of her dialogue, suggests she should have already graduated. *During Finn's voice-over, he looks over at Quinn, who is leaning against the wall with her hands by her sides. The next shot is a close up of Quinn who now has her hand rested on the wall and is leaning away from the wall. She couldn't have moved in the seconds between the shots. *When Terri sees Emma's DVD of The Jazz Singer, Emma comments that she got it because she and Will made "Hello" their song, and Terri retorts that she and Will made it their song way back at their prom. "Hello" is actually the song by Lionel Richie sung by Rachel and Jesse at school; the Neil Diamond song from The Jazz Singer that Will and Emma danced to is "Hello Again." *When Finn is playing basketball and Rachel is cheering him on in her "Team Finn" shirt, the game countdown keeps going down to 25 and then back up to 30 in an instant. This is impossible. Quotes Gallery Glee-Hello-5-550x380.jpg Glee-Hello-9-550x380.jpg tumblr_mbl38adhVO1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbl38adhVO1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbl38adhVO1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbl38adhVO1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbl38adhVO1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbl38adhVO1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbl38adhVO1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbl38adhVO1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mbw8344xh81ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbw8344xh81ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbw8344xh81ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbw8344xh81ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbw8344xh81ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbw8344xh81ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbw8344xh81ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbw8344xh81ra5gbxo8_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m37s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m36s239.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m34s219.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m31s97.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m25s128.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m21s93.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m19s68.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m17s50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m15s33.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h50m13s8.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h52m50s45.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h53m20s91.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h53m15s40.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h53m13s16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h53m09s239.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h53m07s219.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h53m04s191.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h53m01s155.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h52m53s70.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h52m47s15.jpg tumblr_mthaf5DFrH1rdz2bao3_250.gif tumblr_mthaf5DFrH1rdz2bao1_250.gif tumblr_mthaf5DFrH1rdz2bao2_250.gif tumblr_mthaf5DFrH1rdz2bao4_250.gif Tumblr mwem1521NJ1sjbuh7o5 250.gif tumblr_myfe1qX6xo1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_myfe1qX6xo1s3ruepo1_250.gif helloiloveu2.png helloiloveu3.png helloiloveu4.png helloiloveu5.png helloiloveu6.png helloiloveu7.png helloiloveu8.png helloiloveu9.png helloiloveu10.jpg helloiloveu11.jpg helloiloveu12.jpg helloiloveu13.jpg helloiloveu14.jpg helloiloveu15.jpg helloiloveu16.jpg helloiloveu17.jpg helloiloveu18.jpg|Brittana's Reaction helloiloveu19.jpg helloiloveu20.jpg helloiloveu21.jpg helloiloveu22.jpg|Kurt's Reaction helloiloveu23.jpg hello55555.jpg Hello1.png Hello2.png Hello3.png Hello4.png Hello5.png hello6.png hello8.png hello9.png hello10.png hello12.png hello13.png HILYFinn.jpg HILYQuick.jpg HILYBrittana.jpg FinnAndBrittanyFriendship1.gif Glee - gives you hell.jpg Hello (1).jpg Rachel singing Gives you Hell.jpg BrittanaGYH.jpg GivesYouHellBritt.gif MTRGivesYouHell.jpg NDGivesYouHell.png RachelPoint.jpg SantanaFinnGYH.jpeg Gives.png GYHQuick.png GYHBrittana.png GYHPieberry.jpg GYHRachel.jpg GYHArtie.jpg Gives-You-Hell-GIF-glee-11497963-350-197.gif GivesYouHellRachel. Gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Gives you hell.png 1hello.png 2hello.png 3hello.png 4hello.png 5hello.png 6hello.png Hello_st.berry.gif 7hello.png 8hello.png HelloHell-O.gif 9hello.png 10hello.png 11hello.png 12hello.png HelloJesse.jpg HelloStBerry.jpg HelloRachel.jpg tumblr_me7sgecXrn1qe632co6_r3_250.gif tumblr_mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbn2i51c6H1ra5gbxo8_250.gif H121.png H122.png H123.png H124.png H125.png H126.png H127.png H128.png H129.png H1210.png Doublediva st.berry.gif Beautifulship st.berry.gif Belt st.berry.gif Inthebed st.berry.gif Mirros st.berry.gif Sootp st.berry.gif Duet st.berry.gif s01e14-07-hello-again-04.jpg Hello511.jpg s01e14-07-hello-again-01.jpg S01E14T04.jpg highway-to-hell_288x288.jpg Jonathan-groff-glee_300.jpg hello12.jpg Highway-to-hell.png HTH1.jpg tumblr_mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mbn4cr1WdF1ra5gbxo9_250.gif Tumblr n2wqqo5Q261qg8euoo1 250.gif Tumblr n2wwszQz7F1qg8euoo1 250.gif Tumblr n2wqqo5Q261qg8euoo2 250.gif Tumblr n2wwszQz7F1qg8euoo2 250.gif Tumblr n2wqqo5Q261qg8euoo4 250.gif Tumblr n2wwszQz7F1qg8euoo4 250.gif Tumblr n2wqqo5Q261qg8euoo6 250.gif Tumblr n2wqqo5Q261qg8euoo7 250.gif Tumblr n2wqqo5Q261qg8euoo8 250.gif Tumblr n2wwszQz7F1qg8euoo7 250.gif Tumblr mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo1 250.gif tumblr_mtv4zpVkVC1r4pft0o1_250.gif tumblr_mtv4zpVkVC1r4pft0o2_250.gif tumblr_mbjv8cCV851rp439xo3_250.gif Tumblr n1v89bhAgs1rrsol6o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1v89bhAgs1rrsol6o2 r1 250.gif tumblr_n1v9nggq3V1rrsol6o2_250.gif tumblr_n1v9nggq3V1rrsol6o1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes